


Child of Woe

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: There is another side of the same coin. A side that isn't seen.





	Child of Woe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To know the truth, one must remember the past.

The splendor of Gondolin was unquestionable. Even now, it shone with equal splendor as it did back then. And yet, there was darkness within it, lurking in the shadows, just waiting to pounce. 

Still, there was no time to ponder these things, for another lesson awaited me. Another lesson, when my time could be better spent elsewhere.

There was disquiet in this city. The haven where everyone could feel safe.

But every good thing had to be counteracted by a bad thing. Life wasn't fair. My own parents were proof of that.

I was being raised to take over this city. Its heir. 

Yet, to be heir, I had to wash this stain on my soul. This evil influence corrupting me from within.

Dangling what I could not have right in front of me.

His voice whispering empty promises into my ear.

I pulled it out. It was black with two red serpents arrayed along the opposite edges.

This was my means of survival. My reward.

Some reward it would be.

Everyone else would die, and only I and one other would live.

And I was okay with that.

Was I always a monster, or did circumstances make me one?

I had to remember.....remember it all.....


End file.
